Dreams I never knew I had
by Rollergirl-Robbins
Summary: Arizona has a dream which gives her an inkling as to what is going on, changing her and Callie's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Calzona fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not very good! This first chapter is my least favourite (I have 4 already written) but please let me know what you think :)

The storm rolled in outside as she sat inside on the couch. The tiny human in her arms breaths comforted her as she gently rubbled the infants back.

"Hey," Callie said, squeezing her shoulder as she came in from the kitchen.

"How's Ellie?" the brunette asked.

"Ellie?" she replied, not knowing anyone by that name.

"Yeah, Ellie, our baby" Callie laughed, obviously thinking she was just being silly.

"We don't have a baby called Ellie. We have Luke and Ruby, but no Ellie" she said, seriously confused.

"Come on Arizona, who do you think you're holding?" her wife replied, still laughing.

Looking at the child that lay on against her chest, for the first time, she was shocked to see that it wasn't their 5 year old son Luke, or their 18 month old daughter Ruby, who were both spitting images of Callie, but insteas a blonde haired girl of no more than 16 months, who looked suprisingly like her as a child. A beeping noise filled the room as it dawned on Arizona. This was her daughter. Her biological child.

The beeping filled the room as she woke from a weird dream.

"Sorry that's mine," Callie said, reaching over her for the pager.

"Go back to sleep"

Nodding sleepily, she rolled over to her stomach and immediately sucked in her breath, in pain.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked, concerned.

"Cramp" she lied, breathlessly, rolling back.

Callie kissed her goodbye, a relieved look on her face.

"I'll be home by breakfast. I love you"

"I love you too" Arizona replied, yawning.

"Try and get a few more hours sleep before the monsters wake" Callie said, leaving the room.

The image of the young girl in her dream flashed in her mind when Callie refered to their two children who were asleep down the hall.

As soon as she was sure Callie had left for the hospital, Arizona pushed the covers back and raced to the bathroom. For the past week or so she'd psyched herself out of believing that what she'd been feeling was real, telling herself that it was only a figment of her imagination. She hadn't wanted to get her hopes up for nothing but now she couldn't help but hope. Opening the bottom drawer, she reached right to the back and pulled out a long, thin box. She was familiar with these now. As soon as she'd told Callie that she'd wanted to have a baby they'd gone to their IVF specialist and began fertility treatment. They'd used the same sperm donor that they had for Luke and Ruby, so they were all biological siblings, but this time she was going to be the one to carry the baby. The first roud of IVF had failed and the second they had gotten a false positive, crushing them. They had seriously considered not continuing to try but the want of another child had out-weighed the possible heartbreak. Pulling the stick out of the packet, she sent out a wish that "third time lucky" was true this time.

It felt like an eternity as she waited for the result. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, her leg bouncing anxiously. She hoped to see a little '+' sign when she checked. Checking her watch, she jumped up when she saw that enough time had passed. She tentatively picked up the stick off the counter and glanced at it. She couldn't help but cry when she saw the all elusive positive sign staring back at her. She knew it could, however be another false positive so she calmed herself down and hid the test back in the drawer she'd got it from. Climbing back into bed, she was overcome with a sense of peace. She knew it wasn't a false positive. This time she _felt _pregnant.

-End chapter-

Please review and let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! This was meant to be two chapters but then I realised how short they would be so I added them together! I hope you enjoy it!

Arizona had had a long but pleasurable day at home with Luke and Ruby. Callie's early morning 911 page had turned into an 8 hour surgery and then her shift had started, so she hadn't made it home yet. Keeping two kids under the age of 5 entertained was tiring, but Arizona wouldn't of changed it for anything. She'd loved their boardgames, block tower building (or knocking over in Ruby's case) competitions, playing outside in the backyard and now movie watching. She'd began to feel queasy after dinner so had decided that as a special treat, and chance for her to relax, they would pile up into her and Callie's bed, in their Pjs, and watch Disney movies.

Both kids had long since fallen asleep, Ruby snuggled on her chest. She was trying her hardest to stay awake for when Callie got home but was beginning to dose off. She wanted to see Callie's face when she saw her suprise that she had planned that morning. Her eyes were slowly beginning to close when she heard Callie throw her carkeys in the key bowl.

"Hey" the latina woman said, a huge smile on her face when she saw all her family cuddled up in their bed.

"Special occasion?" she asked, knowing her wife only allowed their kids to sleep in their bed occassionally because she liked them to stick to their usual schedule. Arizona was an army brat afterall.

Taking a deep, nervous breath in, Arizona replied,

"Just a movie night with my 3 kids" she smiled, dimples and all.

Callie continued to change out of her work clothes and get into her pyjamas then climbed into bed, squeezing in beside Luke, who was cuddled into Arizona's side.

The brunette froze as she fully absorbed what her wife had just said, her mouth dropping open.

"Hang on, you just said your '3 kids'"

The blonde's smile got wider when Callie looked over at her.

"No way, you're not..." Callie said, her eyes getting wide.

"Look at Luke's Pjs" Arizona instructed, excited for Callie to see what she'd organised.

Pulling back the covers so that she could see her sons chest, Callie's face turned from one of disbelief to one of pure joy when she saw the 'big brother' t-shirt that was pulled over the small boy's fire engine pyjamas.

"Ruby has one too" Arizona beamed, pulling down the covers to reveal the back of a matching top.

"You're sure about this?" Callie asked, in shock.

"As soon as we finished breakfast this morning, the kids and I headed to the hospital so I could get bloods and they came back positive" Arizona replied, grabbing a slip of paper off the nightstand and passing it to her wife.

Callie didn't need to check the paper, she believed her wife.

"We're going to have a mini Arizona!", the brunette squealed.

Arizona laughed at Callie's excitement but cringed as she got queasy from the jostling bed.

"Oh crap sorry!" Callie appologised, noticing Arizona's expression.

"How _are _you feeling?"

"The queasiness only began today but my chest has been _aching _for the past couple of days" Arizona replied, rubbing small circles on her daughters back as she grunted in her sleep, a perfect copy of the noises Callie made when she slept.

"So it wasn't cramp this morning" Callie clicked, gently moving Luke over so she could lay beside her wife. Moving a sound asleep Ruby off of Arizona and laying her next to her brother, Callie drew Arizona to her.

"I can't believe we're having a baby" she beamed.

Arizona rested her head under Callie's chin, breathing in the familiar scent of Callie's perfume.

"Mhmm" Arizona murmered, already beginning to nod off.

"I love you" Callie said, kissing the top of her wife's head.

"I love you too" Arizona replied softly, before her breathing became deeper, signalling she'd fallen asleep.

Kneeling on the floor infront of the toilet, puking her guts out was not how Arizona had planned on spending her lunch break. It had been nearly a week since she'd told Callie she was pregnant and the morning sickness, or afternoon sickness in her case, had arrived in full force. As another surge of nausea overtook her, she was barely aware that the toilet door in the doctors lounge had opened and someone was holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach contents for the 3rd time that day.

"Here" Teddy said, handing her a wad of damp paper towels to wipe her face on.

"Thanks" Arizona groaned, turning to lean against the wall.

"You look like crap" Teddy stated, helping the blonde to her feet when she held out a hand.

"I feel like crap" Arizona replied, rinsing her mouth out at the sink.

Both women exited the toilet and entered the doctors lounge, Arizona making a beeline for the couch, Teddy for the coffee machine.

"Want one?" the taller of the two asked.

Shaking her head, Arizona lay down on the couch slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements. Grabbing her much needed cup of liquid gold, Teddy sat down in the chair that matched to sofa, watching Arizona curiously.

"What?" the other doctor asked, noticing her best friend watching her.

"Just waiting for you to tell me" Teddy smiled, taking a sip of her coffee and made a face when she realised she hadn't added sugar.

"Tell you what?" Arizona said, swallowing hard to fight the encroaching nausea as Teddy jumped up to sweeten her drink.

"That you're pregnant" Teddy stated simply.

Arizona's mouth fell open.

"I'm...I'm...how did you know?" she stammered.

"Arizona Robbins-Torres, I've been your best friend for 7 years now, I was your bridesmaid at your wedding, and not once in those 7 years have you been sick. It's not hard for me to work out that you're pregnant when it just so happens that you've been puking your guts out for several days and Callie is walking round the hospital looking like she's on cloud frickin' nine" Teddy replied, taking her seat again.

Arizona sighed, sitting up slowly.

"How do you feel about it?" the other doctor asked.

"I might not seem like it, but I am so so so SO excited" Arizona replied, her blue eyes sparkling.

"This morning sickness is just kicking my ass" she sighed.

"Well I suggest you go home sick, Dr Todd can cover for you" Teddy said,

"And congradulations!" she beamed.

"I better be godmother"

"You will be, don't worry" Arizona said, her trademark dimples making a brief appearance before her smile changed to a grimace as the nausea began to take hold again.

"Yeah you're going home" Teddy ordered.

Dropping her keys in the bowl, Arizona walked into the lounge, in search of her family. Not finding them there she made her way upstairs to check the bedrooms. As she walked towards the playroom, she heard familiar voices. Stopping just outside the door, her heart swelled when she saw what was going on. Callie sat with her back to the door, amoungst a pile of cushions and stuffed animals. Luke was on her knee, his mass of curly dark hair visible over Callie's shoulder. Ruby had fallen asleep on the window seat, her thumb in her mouth and favourite toy penguin tucked under her small arm.

"It looks like a peanut" Luke was saying, looking at something in Callie's hand.

"Did Mommy swallow a peanut? Is that why it's in her tummy?"

"No baby, it's not a peanut, it's a baby, like Ruby but a lot smaller at the moment" Callie replied, laughter in her voice.

Arizona realised they were looking at the ultrasound picture of the baby that had been taken at her first OB appointment a couple of days ago.

"It looks like a peanut at the moment because it's really little and needs to grow" Callie continued, ruffling their sons hair.

"So I'm not going to have a peanut brother?" Luke asked, sounding confused.

Arizona had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing and giving herself away.

"No buddy, you're going to have a brother _or sister _just like you and Ruby. A human" Callie sniggered, obviously finding it hard to contain her own laughter.

"The baby is going to grow in Mommy's tummy, making it get really big, just like mine was when Ruby was in it, and the baby won't look like a peanut anymore"

"Okay can I go play with my trucks now?" the young boy asked.

"Sure baby, just be quiet" Callie replied.

Their son shot up off the brunette's knee and turned around, spotting Arizona.

"Mommy!" he squealed, running over to her.

She squatted down as he hugged her.

"The baby in your tummy looks like a peanut, but don't worry it's gonna grow and you're gonna get fat and it won't look like a peanut anymore" he said, a serious look on his face.

"Thanks Lukie, good to know" she replied, squeesing the young boy tighter before releasing him to go get his trucks from his room.

"I'm gonna get fat huh?" she said, raising her eyebrows as Callie got up off the floor and came over to her.

"Big, I said big, not fat" Callie replied, giving the blonde a kiss.

"I know, I heard" Arizona smiled.

"And it does look like a peanut"

"It really does! Something you wanna tell me? Going behind my back with a peanut huh?" Callie feined distraught.

Arizona laughed at her wife.

"You're the only one for me, even if you are a dork" she replied, dodging Callie's arm as she tried to smack her.

"Now now, no beating up the pregnant wife! It's pretty frowned upon!"

Callie laughed.

"So why is my pregnant wife, I love saying that by the way, home so early?"

"Because the peanut keeps making her throw up" The blue eyed surgeon replied, leaning her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Right then, you go get into your PJ's, grab a blanket and curl up on the couch" Callie ordered.

"I will put Ruby in her crib, grab you a puke bucket, some plain crackers and a glass of water"

"You don't have-" Arizona went to say but was cut off by Callie placing her fingers to her lips, silencing her.

"You put up with me being a hormonal casserole for 9 months, _twice_, now it's my turn to cater to your every whim and need" Callie said, pushing her towards the bedroom so she could get changed.

"Hmm...my every whim and need huh? I could get used to this!" Arizona smiled, her dimples making an appearance.

"Go!" Callie laughed.


End file.
